Hitsugi Kirigaya
Hitsugi Kirigaya '''(also known as: '''The Angel's Trumpet) is a professional manslayer/assassin who killed Chitaru Namatame's mentor daughter. She is expert in utilizing poisons. She played a major role in the series due to being one of the main characters in Akuma no Riddle. She is the main antagonist of episode 6, being revealed as the heartless killer named Angel Trumpet, Hitsugi Kirigaya is considered as the secondary leading villain of the past episodes, and having a supporting minor appearance in the last episode. Though in the manga, she is also one of the characters that being focused primarily. She is no. 4 of Class Black, a girl who resembles an elementary-school student. She has a bad sense of direction, as demonstrated when she got lost on her way to Myōjō Academy. Although Hitsugi looks like the horribly unreliable type, she is in reality an assassin part of the organization named Angel's Trumpet, a group of assassins who deal in poison, and is personally responsible for the death of Chitaru's mentor's daughter. During her time at Myōjō Academy, Hitsugi comes to fall in love with Chitaru. She shows a possessiveness of Chitaru, getting enraged at and poisoning Shiena for daring to have feelings for her, leading to Shiena's removal from the class. After learning Chitaru's true purpose behind coming to Myōjō and actually promising to help, she discloses her identity to Chitaru and subsequently allows Chitaru to kill her with a real dagger during a theatrical play of Romeo and Juliet, where they play the leading roles and the titular characters' mutual suicide at the end. It is then revealed through Nio that Hitsugi's wish was to remain together with Chitaru beyond the end of Class Black, although her initial goal, the one prior to meeting Chitaru, is never made clear. She and Chitaru Namatame are the 5th and 6th students to be removed from Class Black. It is later revealed that she and Chitaru survived, and Hitsugi is seen visiting Chitaru while she is undergoing rehab at the hospital. She was voiced by Natalie Hoover. History Early life No one knows about Hitsugi's past, all we know is she assassinated the daughter of Chitaru Namatame's mentor/teacher with a use of poison and that she has killed many people. Killing Attempt Hitsugi Kirigaya was the fiffth assassin to attempt an attack on Haru Ichinose. She went to equipment room of their school, where all the props and things for the Romeo and Juliet theatre play. Hitsugi caught Shiena Kenmochi that she hide her advanced notice in Haru's script. However she is stopped by Hitsugi by poisoning her. However, this caused a lot of noise because Haru and Tokaku are nearby. Haru and Tokaku were looking for the script until they heard the noise and rushed over to the scene. They found Shiena Kenmochi lying in the ground with her assassination advanced notice that she will use to kill Haru but failed when Hitsugi appeared. Notice by Haru and Tokaku, they saw the cunning Hitsugi who was hiding near the stack of swords, that were being used for the theatre play. Now, Hitsugi is discovered by Tokaku & Haru and decides to walk over Haru, to give her advanced notice that she's going to give earlier. Theatre Play When the day of the theatre play come, Tokaku kept thinking on how Hitsugi Kirigaya would poison Haru. Tokaku came up with a lot of possible thought, until she realized, when they meet Hitsugi, she was by the bunch of sharp swords. The same swords that they are using, she then proceed to check the swords, and confirmed that they had poison on them. She wiped them off the stop Hitsugi's diabolical plan. Then, Chitaru was confused who was the Angel's Trumpet, Tokaku and Chitaru fought, until Hitsugi appeared and tell that she was Angel's Trumpet. Chitaru followed her into the stage with a knife, Hitsugi hugs her and stab herself. Chitaru regret all this, so she drink the poison, leaving her unconscious. In the manga story, while Chitaru Namatame was telling the story about her teacher and Angel Trumpet, Hitsugi proceed to said to Chitaru that she will help to kill Angel Trumpet. Hitsugi and Chitaru are the fifth student(s) to be expelled from the Class Black after their apparent suicide. Physical description Hitsugi Kirigaya has a small body, with a thin and fragile frame. Hitsugi has a beautiful eyes of molten amber shade with long light blue hair that are usually done in two little pigtails. Her general attire consists of a long dark sleeeve colored undershirt below a poofy cream in one-piece. Hitsugi wears shoes and socks of same color (black) as her undershirt and is carrying around a pink teddy bear, giving her the appearance of a harmless little girl. But in reality a ruthless woman. Despite of being 15 years old her height seems to be that of a 10 year old. Bear She is seen always carrying a pink bear, though it has a tranquilizer gun which she uses on poisoning people. The bear could release a smoke with needle on it, which Shiena Kenmochi had been poisoned. At first, Chitaru had no idea that the beer had a poison thing and gun with it. Personality Hitsugi appears to have a sweet, gentle and polite personality. However, she rarely means the sweet words, though she is poison-minded. Giving her dual personalities, she has a bad sense in direction but she was helped by Chitaru her friend. Chitaru helped Hitsugi on her way to school. That was the first time that she appreciates kindness to the other people. As the events unfolded, her feelings for Chitaru become deepened treating not just a friend, like a sister. Finally, she confessed at the day of play that she was the "Angel Trumpet" Chitaru had been looking for and attempts to kill herself during the play. She also seems to be a cold-blooded, homicidal, and ruthless killer. Victims # Unnamed people # Unnamed students # Chitaru Namatame's mentor'a daughter - Killed by Hitsuga with a use of poison. Powers and skills She appears to have high-level survival skills. Her main abilities are deception, extreme intelligence, expertise in poisoning and strategy. She also seems to be an excellent fighter who's capable of handling oversized weapons. Her signature way of killing is through poison. * '''Expertise in Poisoning: '''She is shown very expert in handling poison, as she was called by Chitaru as heartless poisoner because of her spree killings. She poison Shiena with the use of a needle rather than a gun. * '''Tranquilizer Gun: '''She was seen wielding a poison gun that can kill people. It was seen in episode 6 that her gun is in her pink bear, later she was seen wielding it, when Haru and Tokaku confronts her. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''She seems to be extremely durable when she falls into a rock, her body parts would not be injured or dislocated. * '''Genius Level Intelligence: '''She is seen very intelligent as she manipulates Chitaru, into not believing she is the "Angel's Trumpet". Gallery Hitsugi Ki rigaya.jpeg|Hitsugi's villainous scene. 56C7A7E0-1861-4F4A-BA78-25F88D3EB2AB.png|Hitsugi with Chitaru Namatame. 6201FE31-39F1-441E-8C77-9EB7357F3C70.jpeg|Hitsugi. 91D2C962-F144-454B-B9D8-6BD8DAD9FFB9.png 242865BF-6C47-46B6-AA3E-CABF6BCEAAA8.png|Hitsugi in Manga. EB5B24AF-D4C0-4B51-B3ED-906D88CF7497.jpeg|A meme of Hitsugi showing her ruthless self. BC2CF766-87FB-4F36-AC96-23CF7B720605.jpeg|A promotional poster of Hitsugi and Chitaru. 297B017A-EEC4-45EE-BE4D-FB769EFBD7E5.png|Haru sees Hitsugi. BF3A74C0-A79C-4CF6-8405-39CA9BC61787.png|Hitsugi taunts. 2A81B27A-4EB0-484F-A15F-299AB12DD574.png|The whole class black. A7778222-B857-4579-8290-1273D7FFC0CD.jpeg 7BDCF893-2728-45E7-8E02-2366F47A916A.png|A art of Hitsugi. 65AB38A6-C130-4AF2-8568-9FB955AF4B09.jpeg 5A10CDFE-E8BA-49B4-8831-A3556BFAACA8.jpeg|The swimsuit of Hitsugi. Videos Trivia * Her height seems to be a normal kid. * She has a bad sense of direction, as demonstrate when she get lost in Myōjō Academy. * White roses are placed in her desk, which symbolizes childlike and innocent. pl:Hitsugi Kirigaya Category:Female Category:Serial Killers Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Saboteurs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Insecure Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Category:Rogues Category:Mentally Ill Category:Pawns Category:Vigilante Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Spy Category:Right-Hand Category:Assassins Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed